Richard Stratton IV
Richard Stratton IV, mostly known as Ivy, is an antagonist in the seventh season of Archer. He was one of Archer's bullies back in high school. Ivy approached Archer and tries to trick him into killing Trent Whitney, but was found out and killed by his victim. He is the main antagonist of the third episode in the seventh season "Deadly Prep". He was voiced by . History Early Life Little is known about Ivy, he and Whitney attended a private school that Archer attended to. During his high school days, He and Ivy constantly bully Archer, on one occasion, in his freshman year, he and Stratton took Archer to the bathroom and gave him a swirly in a toilet that Whitney pee in. This caused Archer in the hospital for five weeks from pneumonia, due to had aspirated and presumably urine in his lungs and missing out on varsity. Season 7 As Archer and Lana are talking about sending their daughter to school, Ivy approaching them. He introduces himself to them and tells Archer to meet him at his office. Ivy reveals to Archer that he is dying of a terminal disease and will die in three months. Ivy hires Archer to kill him at night, as well as not to tell him when he going to kill him. As Archer breaks into the home and tries to find the safe that Ivy kept, he is attacked by "him", but was revealed to be Whitney. Being surprised by this, Archer demands Whitney to tell him why Ivy is trying to have him kill Whitney, which he responds that he's been embezzling from their hedge fund and sleeping with Ivy's wife for five years. Whitney tries to pay double to Archer to kill Ivy, but Archer claims him to be worse than Ivy. Before he could kill Archer, he is killed by Ivy, who revealed to have planned this from the start. As Archer and Cyril drove out of Whitney's driveway, Ivy shoots the gas line, causing the house in a large explosion. Ivy tracks them and tries to kill them on the highway. Archer jumps onto Ivy's car and repeatedly punches Ivy in the face of his bullying actions in the past. Ivy drives the car into a cliff, where the car explodes killing Ivy. Archer managed to jump out of the car at the last second. Personality Ivy is shown to enjoy bullying and torturing Archer when they were teenagers. He is also racist as he assumes that AJ is Archer's child because she is biracial and how he addresses Lana, thinking she was a nanny or maid and also laughs at how AJ is Archer and Lana's child. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Elitist Category:Trickster Category:Deal Makers Category:Torturer Category:Destroyers Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Non-Action Category:Wealthy Category:Weaklings Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Spouses Category:Egotist Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:One-Shot Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Suicidal Category:Neutral Evil